Of The Sky Episode 07 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
“I’m late…” another fairy landed in Feather Castletown, running from the center of the town to some outer parts of it. “The others are already here and probably found the warriors already.” It mumbled while hurrying down the streets. “I need to catch up with them fast!” It added and stopped running. “it’s a beautiful Sky though…” It said, looking up to the sky. Being fascinated by the sky, it spent some time with just looking at the clouds that were drifter over the surface of the earth’s sky. “I wonder if the chosen girl looks at the sky as well and is able to see the beauty of it.” It muttered and its eyes started to sparkle as they were slightly reflecting the sun’s light. Meanwhile, at the same time but a different part of Feather Castletown, a young girl was walking around the town with a small bag over her shoulder. She was looking at the sky and immediately started smiling. “A nice summer day it is.” The girl mumbled and looked down again, getting her few back to the place she was originally heading to. “I’m sure the humans notice the beauty again.” The creature then said as it was shown again. It started walking in the opposite direction as the girl went. OPENING “Eh? What do you mean with the last one is here already?” Sapphire wondered surprised as she looked at her little friend. “White is already here. I can sense her.” Blue repeated nodding. “White is Blue’s older sister and the guard of the silver rainbow. If she is here that means the team will be completed soon.” Scarlet added nodding at herself. “So you all are named after colors, I see.” Ruby nodded understanding. “It’s not about the names now, Ruby!” Mandarine said serious. “We better go and find White before they do!” Yellow agreed with Mandarine and slightly pushed the others to go now. “A little bear in a big town. Is there any possibility that Blue can feel where she is?” Emerald wondered and looked at Blue, who just shook his head. “I only know that she is in this world.” Blue shook his head and had already some tears in his eyes again. “Ah, don’t worry Blue. We will be able to find her.” Sapphire said calm, putting her hand on Blue’s body and putting him up to her shoulder. “We have no other chance than looking for her, do we?” She stood up and looked at her friends. “Of course we don’t.” Topaz agreed nodding at herself and stood up as well. “Ah, finally. Let’s get some fresh air!” Amber said and stretched herself. “Alright, then let’s go searching.” Ruby agreed and stood up as well. “The last one has arrived as well, I see.” Hollow mumbled as he walks across the Feather plaza and was judging every single human that he passed. Knowing that anyone of them could be chosen to be a Guardian Angel, he was careful around those humans and as soon as he felt something, no matter how weak it would be, he’d attack them right away. “Then, I don’t need to care about the humans anymore. Just capture the guard and do a better job than Voide. Everything should go well then.” He muttered and started to follow the feeling he had. However, it didn’t seem too easy as he was feeling two powers at the same time. Even though those powers were in different directions, they felt so similar. But Hollow decided to follow the stronger source this time. Sometime after Hollow left the plaza, the young girl from before arrived there and sat down at the fountain, putting her bag on her laps. She opened the zip and put out some paper and some pens but also some food that she was carrying with her all the time. “I wonder what the others are doing today.” The girl said wondering and rose her head to the sky. “I hope they have a chance to see this beautiful sky, just like I can see it.” She added and started smiling. And then, the girl was shown fully. She has been introduced before by Emerald and Sapphire. Shirosora Diamond was her name and was a good friend of those two. “Come to think about… Emerald has gotten pretty close with those three girls.” She added thinking just as she wanted to take a bite from a waffle. “Huh, it looks like I’ve missed a lot lately. Maybe I should catch up with them…” She mumbled and took a bite. Then, she put out her phone and saw that she has gotten a message from Emerald, which told her that they meet up with Ruby and the others. “They must be really close. They address each other with the given names!” Diamond said impressed and put her phone back in her bag. She then took another bite. “I wonder what happened that they became such good friends.” She then thought and rose her eyes back at the sky. “Something… about the sky today that just won’t let go of me…” She said calmly. “This beautiful sky is everywhere in this town!” The creature from the beginning shouted amazed as it reached the plaza. Based on Blue telling them that his sister, White arrived on earth and judging her markings, this creature must be the last guard whose name was White. “I hope Blue can see the sky too! He’d love it!” She added and stopped in front of a fountain. It was the fountain Diamond took a break. But both were distracted, so they didn’t see each other and didn’t even notice them. However, White noticed that she felt a familiar power and realized, “The chosen girl must be somewhere around here!” She said surprised and turned around. But there were so many people that she didn’t see where the power was coming from. “I can’t see her!” White said and slightly started to panic. But then she took a deep breath. “It’s okay, let’s calm down, White.” She mumbled and looked at the sky again. “She is here. She must be somewhere under this sky. Under the same sky.” White whispered at herself and powered her belief with these words. “Oh yeah, I know it will turn out fine!” White said determined and started walking around the fountain until she stopped to find the right direction. Diamond meanwhile, had already started to draw. She just looked up from her paper to check the details. White stopped right in front of her but didn’t look at her and Diamond had almost not seen her as she was just looking up fast and then back down. “Wait a minute…” She thought and looked up again without drawing another line. “A plushy?” She thought confused and even though she was about to stand up and grab it, something made her talk to it. “Um, Ms. Bear?” She said calm and not sure if this was the right thing to do. As nothing happened in the first seconds, Diamond started to feel stupid for talking with a plushy but as White turned to Diamond, she was relieved that she was not stupid. However, she was pretty shocked that it answered her. “I’m not a bear.” White answered politely and got closer to Diamond, jumped up to her. “Do you usually start talking with something that seems strange like me?” White wondered. “Did you say ‘shiro’?” Diamond wondered confused, referring to White’s suffix. “Usually not. I just didn’t know what to do, um…” Diamond explained and let out a sigh. “I’m White! Nice to meet you, you are pretty calm for such a situation.” White said introducing herself. “Shirosora Diamond.” Diamond said slightly bowing. “I know, my mind is getting crazy over a talking bear but I know that jumping up and shout at you at such a visited place is not the smartest thing to do.” Diamond replied nodding. “It really is not.” White agreed thinking. “Also, there’s something that feels familiar about you.” Diamond added and put her hand at her chest. “I can’t explain it. But it feels like I’m supposed to meet you.” She said calm and left White surprised. “It really does.” White agreed smiling. “I knew I hadn’t go too far away.” Hollow greeted the two as he approached them. “Oho!” White jumped back in surprise. She almost fell in the water but stopped her fall by grabbing Diamond’s dress and hid behind her. “I’m sorry, is there anything you need help with?” Diamond wondered surprised. Hollow looked like a tourist to her, even though she felt that something was wrong from the moment on he talked with her. But she was still gentle, so she asked first. “Ah, a nice human for exchange.” Hollow said slightly impressed. “You can help me by giving me that.” He said and pointed at White. “I don’t think I can do that.” Diamond said and shook her head. “Hm?” Hollow sighed doubting that she’d have the power to change anything anyway. Diamond then stood up and grabbed White. “That I met White was destined. And I know that you are not here for good!” She explained in a serious tone. Though she was still standing gracefully, she now had a more passionate aura around her. “Destined? You humans are simply strange.” Hollow shook his head and turned away from her. “But if you ask me to do it, I can’t refuse.” He said and threw a new ball of darkness at some powerlines that were connecting houses with each other. “That’s not good at all.” White said worried and slightly hid in Diamond’s arms. “It’s okay.” Diamond said calm. “If we were meant to meet. Than this was also meant to happen.” She added smiling. “You are really smart for your age.” White said and nodded. “I can give you my power if you are ready to accept them.” She said and waited for Diamond to nod. Then, White transformed into a color commune and Diamond grabbed her. As soon as she grabbed it, her hair and eye color changed and also the length of her hair changed. “Magical Paint Over!” Diamond shouted and held the commune in front of her chest which starts to turn white. Then, she closed her eyes and lets the light shallow her body. After that, the light disappeared around her feet, revealing her boots, her bracelets and finally, her dress appeared out of the light. At last, the commune got attached to her belt and her hair got styled into twin tails, held by a golden heart and silver ribbon. “Wonderful color of intelligence!” Whitney then introduced herself. “The beautiful colors of the sky, I Cure Whitney, will protect the beauty with all my might!” Just some moments later, the other girls arrived at the plaza, to see Cure Whitney finishing her speech. “W-Wait, Guardian Angel Whitney?” Ruby said surprised. “It must have been white!” Green said serious. “Ah! That’s Diamond!” Emerald said serious, pointing at Whitney. “Ah! You are right! I knew she’d be the last!” Sapphire agreed. “Wait for us, Queen! We will come to you!” Sapphire shouted and then the girls transformed. “Everyone?” Whitney wondered confused as she heard Sapphire shouting at her. “You too?” She wondered, referring to the transformation as they jumped to her after transforming together. “Welcome to the Guardian Angels Of The Sky.” Crimson greeted nicely. “Then, let’s attack!” “You can’t!” Whitney warned. “It’s powered with energy. If you touch it, you might get shocked and we don’t know how much volt it has.” Whitney said serious. “It’s Okay, I will just fight it with my own thunder!” Saffron said determined and was about to attack. “It can easily channel your powers if they are the same and neutralize them.” Whitney shook her head. “So, princess of wisdom, what should we do?” Sienna wondered as she got slightly impatient. “It’s queen of wisdom.” Azure corrected. “It’s Guardian Angel of intelligence!” Whitney corrected serious. “I ask you to hold it back, grab its wooden part. I will do the rest.” Whitney said bowing. “Got it. Let’s do it, everyone.” Crimson said smiling and nodded at the others, who got ready to attack the monster. Just like Whitney said, the grabbed the monster’s pole and held it back so Whitney could attack it. “Please lend me your power, White.” She mumbled and spun around while rising her right arm to the sky. Then, she called “Shake, wisdom colored spark! Feel, White Freeze!” She shouted and pointed at the Katahowa, releasing a storm of sparkles which purified the Katahowa and the colors returned. “Damn those girls…” Hollow mumbled and disappeared. “That was amazing. How did you know it would work if you attacked?” Cyan wondered curious. “Time is not an element you can control. So I thought the monster might also be unable to.” Whitney explained. “Alright. But next time, you fight too.” Saffron said serious. “What, I’m supposed to fight?!” Whitney wondered slightly shocked. Meanwhile, back at the fortress the villains were living. “Yo. You were afraid I’d screw it up if I got too close to that bear.” Loo said teasingly as he stood in the door. “For the last time, that was not a bear.” Voide answered seriously but in a normal tone. “Yeah, I would check that. But… you know, there’s no not-bear anymore to watch over.” Loo shrugged and started smiling. “Don’t you smile at me like that kid.” Voide said shaking his head and slightly got angrier. “I don’t know. Maybe they should have not left this situation to you. Maybe it would have gotten better than. You know… you screwed up.” Loo however, didn’t stop and made his friend grab his neck and slightly strangle him. “Would you shut up before I take care for you?!” He said pissed and tousled his hair much like an older brother would. “Um… I was just joking.” Loo mumbled with a rather painful voice but was still smiling. “I can’t breathe.” He then added and Voide let go of him. ENDING Category:Archive: Episodes